Hop Fudge
Hop Fudge is a rabbit NPC Toon. She lives and works in The Ice Cream Parlor in Toontown Central's playground. She co-owns the building with Rocky Rhode, and gives out ToonTasks to upgrade Treasures in the player's Estate. Appearance Hop Fudge is a Pink Rabbit with a vaguely hipster aesthetic: tortoise-shell glasses, a striped shirt colored like a neapolitan ice cream, and a dark brown vest. She walks around the Ice Cream Parlor to entertain guests. ToonTasks Estate Treasure Upgrade 1 * Visit Hop Fudge * Visit Bo Nanapeel at Bo Nana Republic, Punchline Place ** Hit Trees around Toontown Central with Gags to collect 5 Bananas. * Return to Bo Nanapeel ** Hit Trees around Donald's Dock with Gags to collect 5 Coconuts. * Return to Bo Nanapeel * Visit Fawn Due at Choc A Lot! Dessert Buffet, Punchline Place ** Recover 6 Blueberries from Ambulance Chasers anywhere (Guaranteed) * Return to Fawn Due * Visit Feather Duster at Tickle Machines, Silly Street ** Recover 4 Tiny Cog Gears from Micromanagers (Medium) ** Increase Chances of Obtaining Tiny Cog Gears to High by not using Squirt in battle ** Return to Feather Duster * Return to Hop Fudge Estate Treasure Upgrade 2 * Visit Hop Fudge * Visit Barry Medly at Berried Treasure, Elm Street, Daisy Gardens ** Recover 15 Strawberries from friends' Toon Estates ** Strawberries may be obtained by interacting with bushes in the Estates (up to 3 per friend) ** Return to Barry Medly ** Defeat 24 Cogs in Daisy Gardens ** Return to Barry Medly * Return to Hop Fudge * Visit Fawn Due at Choc A Lot! Dessert Buffet, Punchline Place ** Recover 3 Low-Fat Milk Cartons from Factory Foremen in the Sellbot Factory (High) ** Return to Fawn Due * Return to Hop Fudge Estate Treasure Upgrade 3 * Visit Hop Fudge * Visit Sticky George at The Melting Ice Cream Bar, Walrus Way, The Brrrgh ** Recover 10 Frosty Mints from Loan Sharks (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Sticky George ** Recover 10 Frosty Mints from Minglers (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Sticky George ** Recover 3 Pepper Mints from clearing the Coin Mint (Guaranteed) ** Return to Sticky George * Return to Hop Fudge * Visit Fizzy Lizzy at Malt In Your Mouth Soda Fountain, Polar Place, The Brrrgh ** Recover 18 High-Performance Gears from Level 8+ Cogs (Anywhere, Low) *** Increase the chances of obtaining the High-Performance Gears to Medium by defeating the Cogs with Lure. ** Return to Fizzy Lizzy * Return to Hop Fudge * Visit Fawn Due at Choc A Lot! Dessert Buffet, Punchline Place ** Recover 66 Chocolate Chips from Estate Treasures ** Return to Fawn Due * Return to Hop Fudge * Defeat 3 3-Story+ Cog Buildings * Return to Hop Fudge Estate Treasure Upgrade 4 * Visit Hop Fudge * Visit Moonbeam at Moonbeam's Ice Creams, Pajama Place, Donald's Dreamland ** Recover 6 Very Expensive Vanilla from Robber Barons (Anywhere, Low) ** Return to Moonbeam ** Defeat 40 Cogs in Donald's Dreamland ** Return to Moonbeam * Visit Powers Erge at Lights Out Electric Co., Slumber Street ** Recover 10 Power Cores from Level 10+ Sprockets (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Powers Erge ** Minigame: Similar to connecting the pipes - players have 40s to fit pipe pieces to connect a 6 x 6 grid from one end to another. ** Defeat 40 Level 9+ Cogs in Donald's Dreamland ** Return to Powers Erge * Return to Moonbeam ** Deliver a Vanilla Concentrate to Hop Fudge * Visit Fawn Due at Choc A Lot! Dessert Buffet, Punchline Place ** Recover Red Toon Paint from 15 Red Toon NPCs (by interacting with them) ** Return to Fawn Due ** Recover 10 Artificial Sweeteners from Mr. Hollywood (Anywhere, Medium) ** Return to Fawn Due * Deliver Red Velvet Extract to Hop Fudge ** Deliver an Unfinished Stabilizing Agent to Fawn Due ** Defeat 10 3-Story+ Cog Buildings, Anywhere ** Return to Fawn Due * Deliver a Stabilizing Agent to Hop Fudge Quotes Full Ice Cream Meter * Alright, Rocky, let's make it rain! * We all scream for Ice Cream!!! * Ice cream's on the house! Misc * Who's up for ice cream? * Gosh, I could eat ice cream all day! Except I'd have to go to the dentist... * Have you tried our new flavor of the month: Merry Mango? * Oh, don't mind Rocky. He's not very chatty, but he sure makes a good sundae! * Who ordered the Fish Sundae? Category:Rabbits Category:NPC Category:Toons Category:Toontown Central